too much talk, not enough sex
by shugotenshii
Summary: Includes arguing, a walk through the courtyard, flowers, suggestive manners, flailing, and C.C.'s encouragements. Oh, and Lelouch being totally dominated. knight!suzakuxemperor!lelouch. oneshot.


**Okay, I swear... all I wanted to do was write shameless pointless smut... and then THIS this happened. This is what I get for trying to rewrite a roleplay. Oh well. Just think of it as a super long drabble with sex at the end. It was a little difficult, considering this really WAS a roleplay between me and ****.horatio**** and I tried to blend our writing styles to the best of my ability...**

**I'm Suzaku and she's Lelouch C: Not everything is taken from the roleplay, because then it would have gone on forever, but the majority is. Somethings I added to make it flow a little better.**

**Timeframe: 2018 ish a.t.b. AUish (by au, I mean Lulu isn't a terroristic tyrant)  
Knight!SuzakuxEmperor!Lelouch**

**Um. Enjoy, I guess? (Un-beta'd. Woe.)**

x.x.x

When it would come right down to it, Lelouch wouldn't know who to blame first, Suzaku, C.C., or both. At first, he thought he would blame it on Suzaku, because his most loyal Knight was the one who had come up with the most stupid idea possible. Then, he thought he would blame it on C.C., because she had the nerve to encourage the young Knight with her own stupid ideas. The brunette and the witch made a frightening tag team, and Lelouch could only sputter incoherently his protests.

"But it'll be fun," Suzaku whined, giving his equally young Emperor his best kicked puppy look, the personal one he resorted to the moment the royal advisors had left through the door. Lelouch scowled and stubbornly folded his arms over the expensive fabrics covering his chest. "Come on, you've been holed up in here for _days_," a vague hand gesture was made at the large throne room, empty save for him, the Emperor, and C.C. who was sitting on the floor beside a very large, cushioned, and intricately embroidered chair, playing with a black cat. "You _need_ some fresh air."

The weather outside was perfect for a walk, and that much was conveyed by the large windows in the room. The skies surrounding the Imperial Palace were bright blue and scattered with fluffy white clouds, while the wind that blew in through the tops of the windows was warm and fresh with the scent of blooming flowers. Did any of this sway Lelouch vi Britannia's decision? No. Of course not.

The Emperor scoffed and let his gaze lazily fall on his Knight, who stood there and waited for him to agree like the eager little puppy that he was. "Well, Suzaku, this may be hard for you to understand," he drawled, "but I have _work_ to do. No matter how inane and pointless, it still needs to be done."

And then... then C.C. just had to butt in. Why couldn't she have sat there silently like she normally did? "I can do it," she said, lifting her head to regard the two males with an eerie little smile. "Signing the documents? I'll do it. I can forge your signature."

"...That explains the pizza boxes." Lelouch sighed and shook his head. He should have known C.C. would use her skills for something devious. After all, she couldn't just ask the Palace's cook to whip her up fifty pizza's all at the same time. No. That's what fast-food chain restaurants were made for.

"You'll stay inside?" Suzaku asked, looking over at the witch in surprise. He couldn't seem to comprehend the fact that someone would willingly want to stay inside on such a beautiful day.

She shrugged and scratched the cat under its jaw. "I've spent more than enough time outside. I wouldn't mind being Emperor for a day."

"Don't you mean Empress?" Suzaku joked, and C.C. smiled slightly, regarding the raven with a quirked brow.

Naturally, Lelouch had said no.

So why was he being dragged out of the throne room by a very enthusiastic brunette while C.C. draped herself elegantly over _his_ throne? Oh, right, because Suzaku had said something along the lines of Lelouch being an Empress if C.C. was to be Emperor and C.C. teasingly chided the Knight for demoting Lelouch to a female status, and while Lelouch was distracting himself by trying to yank off his boot so he could chuck it at the infuriating girl, Suzaku had grabbed him by the waist and dragged him to the door. Lelouch tried to escape quite a few times on their way down the carpeted hallways, but Suzaku just kept yanking him back by that cursed white cape of his.

The bright light outside hurt Lelouch's eyes where it bounced off the white stone archway that opened up to the gardens, and he had to duck his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. His Knight, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to burst from excitement, practically skipping down the stone walkway and running out into the grassy courtyard with a childish yelp of glee. Lelouch couldn't help but smile fondly, knowing that despite Suzaku's childish demeanor, there was no one better than him suited to protecting his life. Lelouch sighed deeply and slipped his hands into his sleeves, hooking his fingers around his elbows before following Suzaku at a much more leisurely pace.

"Look, look!" Suzaku gushed with a bright grin, kneeling down beside a patch of flowers that circled a small wishing fountain in the center of the courtyard. "Look, Lelouch, the flowers bloomed."

"Yes, Suzaku, I'm not blind. Pray tell, why are you so excited over some growing foliage?" He had meant to sound mocking, but it only came out as exasperated. The brunette glanced over his shoulder with a smile, his head framed by pink and red flowers, and Lelouch's breath caught somewhere in his throat.

"You sister was teaching me floral language yesterday when you asked me to take her outside."

"Floral language?" Lelouch repeated, cocking his head to side curiously.

Suzaku nodded and reached out to cup one of the blooms gently between his hands, running his thumbs over the streaked petals. "She told me the garden dahlia was most like you."

"...Ah. And why is that?"

"Because they mean 'splendid and elegant.'"

Lelouch downright flinched in surprise, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. Oh, sweet, angelic, little Nanaly. He hummed thoughtfully and walked over to crouch next to his Knight, careful not to dirty his white clothes. "Did she say what kind of flower you were?"

Suzaku nodded and with a soft laugh, pointed to the far courtyard wall. A section of the stone was nearly hidden from view by a few branchy bushes that were completely covered with tiny yellow flowers. "Scotch Broom. Apparently they mean 'humility.'"

A soft snort left the Emperor and he shook his head with a disbelieving smile. "You? Humble? Maybe in front of Nanaly, but in front of me, you're just a pain."

"Hey!"

Lelouch smirked and leaned back as carefully as he could into the grass so that he wouldn't stain his clothes. "You're the one who keeps forgetting what a personal bubble is," he accused, turning his head to address his suddenly sheepish Knight with a sharp look. "What gives you the right to touch me like that and disobey me?"

"Because we're best friends?"

Lelouch sighed and rolled his eyes at the brunette's innocence. "Suzaku, I am your Emperor and you are my Knight. We are not ten years old anymore."

Suzaku blinked and cocked his head slightly, looking a little offended. "So? That didn't seem to matter before... You were fine up until a month ago when you suddenly decided to enforce this stupid, professional relationship at _all times_." He shook his head and glanced down at his gloved hands, which were clasped solemnly on his lap. "I don't understand. I know you like to call me an idiot, but I'm not _that_ much of an idiot. I only act like this when no one else is around and you know that. Why are you so mad about last night?"

The raven huffed his response and rolled over onto his side, blades of grass bending in the light breeze and tickling his nose. He hadn't expected Suzaku to barge into his room out of nowhere last night and didn't have the time to leap across the room and shove his contact back into his eye. He'd kept his eye closed and insisted that it was just itchy (really, the contact was the itchy one), and he didn't want to irritate it anymore, but Suzaku just poked and prodded and asked and whined and draped himself over Lelouch's shoulders and whined some more.

"Because you wouldn't let it go and kept bugging me about a topic that I told you to leave alone."

"But I did let it go! A little later than you intended, but I let go nonetheless! And of course I was bugging you about your eye, you were clutching at it like it was going to fall out or something..."

"Maybe it will," Lelouch snapped over his shoulder, bristling with irritation. "It doesn't matter though, because it's my business. You have no right to be probing into it like that."

Suzaku frowned and rocked back on his heels, propping a fist against his cheek. He'd noticed the raven had started wearing the contact about a month ago, around the same time Lelouch started to become defensive and evasive and secretive and a bunch of other words that ended in -ive. Did that have something to do with his behavior? Was he hiding something? "As your Knight, I must keep you safe and unharmed at all costs and at all times. Be it from a person, a Knightmare... or your own eyeball."

Lelouch didn't respond for the longest moment before rolling onto his back to face the brunette with a neutral expression firmly set on his features. "My eye is fine. I just wear it to protect others." Before Suzaku could even open his mouth, the raven-haired Emperor held up a hand to cut off any questions. "Don't ask, okay? I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you, but it's... it's nothing serious or life-threatening okay? It was... sort of a gift from C.C. Alright?"

"But-"

"-No, buts-"

"-you said-"

"-not to ask questions-"

"-but-"

"-no buts, dammit!"

Suzaku pouted but Lelouch lifted a warning brow in his direction and the Knight fell silent. They stayed like that for a while, with birds chirping happily around them and the clouds rolling lazy through the sky but not a word said in between. Lelouch sighed heavily and threw and arm over his forehead to block out the sun. "God, it's getting hot. Can we go back inside now?"

"Nope."

Ugh. One could always count on Suzaku to be incredibly _frustrating._

"You know how much I hate being outdoors."

"Well, you should start getting out more," the brunette said with a grin, white teeth flashing in the sunlight. Lelouch scowled, looking him over quizzically. It was a wonder that Suzaku wasn't the one complaining about being hot, considering his clothes were made out of a darker material. "You'll be healthier. And less grumpy."

"Or I'll be covered in more poison ivy rashes. Or I'll turn into a stupid jock like you. And the sun is still killing me."

"Yes, but said 'stupid jock' is also your Knight. And your friend, if I'm correct." Lelouch snapped his eyes open when he felt a shadow fall over his face and found that Suzaku had bridged himself over his body as a makeshift protective shield from the sun. "There, you whiner. Better?"

It took all of Lelouch's willpower to not blush bright red or return the warm look his Knight was giving him. He was by no means a man who let charming grins and bright green eyes affect him. On the outside. "Much. Thanks. Glad you're still my dog, even with all this recent rebellion."

Suzaku laughed, the amusement clear in his voice. "It's pretty much in the job description. I'm surprised you didn't just say that while Knighting me in front of all those cameras."

"What, you mean say, 'I hereby knight you and make you my total bitch'? I could have. But I don't think it would have helped my image."

"_Your_ bitch?" Suzaku gasped incredulously, and Lelouch narrowed his eyes slyly at the lean brunette above him, tilting his head so that some strands of fine ebony hair fell away from his eyes. Suzaku tried his best not to stare at the pale line of exposed neck. "Do you need me to remind you who the stronger one here is?"

"And do you," Lelouch countered, jabbing a finger at Suzaku's chest with every word, "need me to remind me who the Emperor here is? Don't get so cocky."

"But I thought you liked it?"

"Don't make me replace you with Rolo."

"Then why didn't you just knight him in the first place?"

"...Because you were standing right there."

Suzaku rolled those pretty green eyes of his skywards and shifted slightly, shaking out first his left hand and then his right to get the blood flowing through his fingers again. "Bullshit, Lulu. You never do anything on gut instinct. Never have. You wouldn't know gut instinct if it bitch-slapped you in the face."

"Probably," Lelouch said with a small laugh, averting Suzaku's gaze by turning his head to the side again. "I don't think I've ever had anything of the sort. Spontaneity has never been my strong suit." (And neither was his self control around gorgeous brunette Knights, but Suzaku didn't have to know that.)

"...That's too bad, because I happen to be very good at it."

"Really? Then I guess I'll leave it up to you."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

Lelouch slid his violet gaze back towards Suzaku, internally questioning the odd undertone he'd heard in his voice. But before he got a chance to ask, he felt auburn curls brush lightly against his skin as his Knight lowered his body and pressed soft, slow kisses to the raven's temple, his cheek, his jawbone, his neck...

Oh. Wait. _What_? "Wh-what the _hell_ are you doing?" Lelouch blurted, flailing violently and nearly blind sighting Suzaku with a punch to the face. The attack was dodged and Suzaku rolled off into the the grass beside his Emperor, laughing and eyes closed in mirth while he held a hand to his trembling stomach.

Lelouch threw himself into a sitting position, shock and a flustered blush covering his face, and threw his fist against Suzaku's chest. It didn't really do that much damage. The brunette only laughed harder and lifted his arms in an attempt to protect himself. "_Haha_... Le... Le-Lelouch... I was-ow, haha-only f-following my gut instinct!"

"_Ugh_! You stupid-" _Smack_. "Stupid!" _Thwack_. "_Stupid!_" _Thump_. "Jock! You moron! I can just see the headlines already! Emperor Takes Day Off to be Manhandled in the Gardens. _God_!"

"Technically," Suzaku cut in, ducking another punch to the head and rolling away with grass clinging to his navy uniform, "I was just blocking my fair Majesty from the sun."

"With your lips?" Lelouch shrieked, waving his arms wildly. He didn't manage to get another punch in, but he did cuff Suzaku in the face with his sleeve. Let it now be said that Lelouch vi Britannia wasn't as composed as people liked to think he was. Especially around brunette, green-eyed Knights.

"Why not?" Suzaku crooned, rolling further away and into a sitting position closer to the flowers. "Besides, I like seeing you get so worked up," he chirped, that frustrating impish grin making its way back over his face. "But you might wanna tone it down, or you'll get a heart attack."

"Because you _get_ me so worked up!"

Suzaku grinned suggestively at that, all white teeth and waggling eyebrows, and the raven let out such a horridly frustrated shriek that some of the maids paused in their cleaning and looked curiously out the window, only to see their Emperor pull at his hair and stalk off towards the hedge maze, cussing loudly enough for the whole Palace to hear.

"Hmm, must be Suzaku again," one of the maids said, resuming her task of polishing an obnoxiously large vase.

Another one nodded and hid a giggle behind her duster. "That boy always makes His Majesty's blood pressure sky rocket."

The first maid laughed cheerfully and leaned over so that she could look out the window again. "Ah, young love."

"Is that what you call it, Sayoko?"

x.x.x

By evening, Suzaku deemed it safe enough to venture through the maze and retrieve his Emperor. Lelouch's reaction to the teasing had been interesting indeed... very childish, and childish was usually a word that was associated with Suzaku, not the cool, calm and collected raven.

_Maybe I make his heart beat just as hard as he makes mine,_ Suzaku thought hopefully, silently making his way through the leafy corridors. He knew the pathway by heart, and it wasn't long before he reached the center, where a wooden gazebo stood on a raised platform. Just as Suzaku had predicted, Lelouch had taken refuge under the shade and fell asleep on a bench, languidly sprawled out on his back, most of his white robes falling over and pooling on the floor. The brunette couldn't help but smile as he climbed the steps and approached the sleeping Emperor.

His voice was soft and laced with affection when he reached out, his gloved fingers brushing some of Lelouch's hair off his pale face. "...You sleep like a spoiled child," he murmured, stooping down so that he could easily slide his arms under Lelouch and scoop him up into his arms. He'd wake with a sore neck and back otherwise, and Suzaku would never hear the end of it. Lelouch let out a soft hum in his sleep, head rolling against Suzaku's chest and bringing a light dusting of pink to his Knight's face. Lelouch would passionately deny being carried like some sort of princess later, but for now... well, for now, he was asleep.

Meanwhile, C.C. had just solved a hunger crisis in the downtown ghetto by ordering everyone Pizza Hut.

x.x.x

"You know you could've just left me, right?"

"It was getting dark."

"I was just taking a nap."

"I didn't want you getting sick."

"Well, I don't get sick that easily. Nor do I appreciate being carried around like some girl."

"...Stop complaining or I'm going to dump you right in the middle of this hallway," Suzaku warned, tipping his head down and lifting a brow at the downright horrified look on Lelouch's face.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm certain of it."

Suzaku chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. Lelouch had half a mind to press his ear closer but he finally managed to convince Suzaku to set him down on the floor so that he could check out the havoc that C.C. had wrought. When the brunette finally caught up to Lelouch, the Emperor was standing motionlessly in the doorway, knuckles turning white against the dark oak panes. Curious, Suzaku stepped closer and peered over Lelouch's shaking shoulders, only to find that almost the entire area of the throne room had been filled with piles of pizza boxes, save for the empty strip that led to the grand gold chair. That was where C.C. lounged, one long leg hanging off the arm with the other draped on top of it, nibbling on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Suzaku was currently doubled over behind the eye-ticcing Emperor, laughing himself breathless.

"You were right, Suzaku, I am going to end up with a heart attack," Lelouch grit out, feeling a bit faint. "Really, C.C.? Why don't you just throw the whole country into bankruptcy?"

"Don't worry, I intend to," the green-haired witch quipped back, lifting her arm so that a long string of cheese fell into her open mouth.

Somehow Suzaku managed to compose himself and stumbled over to Lelouch, bracing his hands against his frail shoulders before he decided to keel over. Lelouch made some sort of odd, strangled sound in the back of his throat and tottered back a little bit.

"I suppose I don't need your protection anymore," he managed weakly, not pulling away when one of Suzaku's arms made it snugly around his waist. "After all, I now have this _battalion_ of pizza boxes."

"Yes, Lelouch, I'm sure that with a bit of training they'll be fine Knights such as myself." Suzaku grinned and took a step into the room, sweeping an arm out towards the blinding number of Pizza Hut logos before them. "Oh, which will you choose?"

C.C. chuckled to herself and leered over her piece of heart-attack. "Well, considering pizza boxes won't touch him in funny ways-" Lelouch sputtered brokenly in protest (for the umpteenth time that day). "-or give him high blood pressure, maybe Lelouch really will replace you."

"It's not _my_ fault he's so uptight..."

"_SUZAKU_!"

C.C. nodded in agreement, completely ignoring the red-faced Emperor, and narrowed her eyes mischievously. "I bet he would be a lot less uptight if he had a... release of some sort."

"Could you guys please not gossip about me while I'm right h-"

"-I know right? But he's just so damn stubborn."

"Then tie him down or something. I don't care. But if he has a heart attack and dies, I'm going to make _you_ carry out my wish," the witch said, waving a finger in Suzaku's general direction. "So, for the sake of my ally's health, get some rope and oil and lose the clothes."

"...I'M STILL _HERE_!" Lelouch screamed, finally bringing the attention back to himself. C.C. and Suzaku stared-no, _leered _at him, and the raven acquired the most horrid sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. The color drained from his face when C.C. rose from the throne and practically _glided_ towards him, pure, pure evil shining in those demonic eyes of her. Lelouch let out some sort of squeak and tried to make a break for it, right before C.C. grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to a slightly dumbfounded and blushing Knight.

"D-dammit! C.C.! You bitch! Unhand me this instant! Don't make me call Rolo! ROLO!"

"Rolo is currently keeping Nanaly company and Sayoko is on the other side of the Palace attaching a chandelier." C.C. smirked and tossed Lelouch into Suzaku's waiting arms, and was proud with the way the brunette didn't miss a beat, grabbing Lelouch around the waist. There was a serious, calculating look on his face, like he wasn't sure whether or not this was all a joke.

"Sooo... is this an order from the 'Empress' Pro Tempore?"

"Yup. Go fuck the living _daylights_ out of him."

Lelouch's mouth fell open in shock, body going slack in Suzaku's grip. He seemed to lose what little strength he had, along with any form of coherent thinking. By the time he was carried all the way back to his room, Lelouch was a fighting spirit once more, kicking and flailing and screaming about the injustice of it all. Oh, the injustice! And the _maids_, they were actually encouraging this! He would fire all of them, every single last-

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, KURURUGI SUZAKU! PUT ME DOWN! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT-WHY ARE YOU LOCKING THE DOOR, YOU MOTHERF-mmnnphnhmm."

Suzaku smiled in satisfaction at sudden silence and watched with amusement as Lelouch lay face-down on the bed, body heaving from his temper tantrum. He waited for a few seconds for Lelouch to calm down before lowering himself onto the edge of the bed and reached out to touch the raven's shoulder. Lelouch jerked at the touch and yanked back, but Suzaku grabbed him by the collar and held him in place, not even the downright _murder_ in those violet eyes making him let go.

"C'mon... there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Are you _insane_? There's plenty to be scared of! You're going to rape me! With C.C.'s permission no less!" Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's wrist and tried to pry him off but the Knight's hold was unwavering. "And it's going to _hurt_, goddammit!"

"Lelouch, I'm not going to flat-out rape you," Suzaku murmured soothingly, eyebrows knitting together. Lelouch almost relaxed. Almost. "...That's undignified."

"...So sex without consent is something besides rape?" Lelouch yelped and increased his efforts, his heart fluttering uncontrollably in his chest. What was wrong with him? Suzaku wouldn't force him into something like this, would he?

"Do you honestly think I'd hurt you like that?"

Lelouch froze and snapped an eye open, glaring at Suzaku. The Knight calmly stared back and Lelouch was momentarily mesmerized by the way auburn curls fell and caught on Suzaku's lashes when he cocked his head. "Well?" he prompted, lifting a brow for emphasis.

Lelouch felt heat rush to his face and he quickly averted his gaze. It was no lie that he'd been developing... _feelings_... for his Knight. After all, the two had grown up together, and next to Nanaly and Rolo, Suzaku was the one person he'd spent most of his time with. It was just... admitting his feelings that was the difficult part, even though he was sure the brunette felt the same. He had his _pride_ to consider here, dammit!

Unfortunately, Suzaku didn't give a shit about his pride at the moment and leaned closer, until his warm breath fanned against Lelouch's cheek. He really needed to stop chewing those mint leaves... Lelouch made the mistake of briefly looking up, and was met with half-mast, dark emerald orbs that made his breath catch in his throat and his stomach do a funny little flip-flop and his blood race to his face.

"You know, Lelouch," Suzaku began, his low, purring voice seducing a shiver from the normally composed Emperor. "All this time you've been bitching about how it's going to hurt and how you're going to get raped... but I've yet to hear you flat-out say that you don't want to have sex with me."

And just like that, Kururugi Suzaku, Knight of Zero and all around best friend/good guy, hit the nail on the proverbial head.

Lelouch was sure that his blush was positively _radiating_, but he tried to ignore it, his expression a mix between helplessness and frustration. "So? What does that matter," he snapped, his voice tight and not giving anything away.

"It does matter. Because I don't want to do something like _that_ to you and have you not want it. So if you tell me no, I really will back off."

Lelouch shifted uncomfortably on the spot and pushed half-heartedly at Suzaku's hand. "It's... not that... I don't... just... can't stand the idea of... being... augh!" He gave up on trying to free himself and smacked both of his hands over his face, just wanting to outright _die_ by that point.

Suzaku grinned like Christmas had just come early and slowly unfurled his fingers from Lelouch's collar, instead bringing them up to tug the raven's pale hands away from his face. "Can't stand the thought of being dominated?" he finished, sounding far too happy for his own, stupid good.

"God... dammit. I hate this," Lelouch mumbled, looking at anywhere but his Knight.

"Do you hate me, my Lord?"

Squirm, squirm. "...No. No, I don't hate you, Suzaku."

With a soft laugh and rustle of fabric, Suzaku fell back into the bed, his curly hair framing his head in a messy sort of halo. Lelouch eyed the brunette suspiciously and after a moment of hesitation, slid over, swinging a leg over Suzaku's hips. "You're just... giving up?" he asked, watching the other's lazy grin carefully. "I spent all this time trying to figure out a way to confess without becoming a bitch and you give up?"

"Maybe," Suzaku hummed, lifting his hands so that he could pull one of his long gloves off. Lelouch watched every single moment, watched every single finger leave its snug confines and then let out a soft sigh with they buried in his silken hair. It didn't _seem_ like Suzaku was going to jump him... but Lelouch still kept his guard up. He let a hand trail over his Knight's chest (pausing over his heart to feel his steadily increasing pulse), and tried to come up with a way to stay on top. Maybe C.C. was right... he _should_ have kept the handcuffs under the bed, just in case.

Suzaku arched a brow at the adorable look of concentration on his Emperor's face, knowing that the raven was trying his best to come up with some convoluted plan that didn't end with him bottoming. He decided to humor Lelouch for a bit and let him pull him into a clumsy kiss, noses bumping awkwardly and hair falling into each other's eyes. Despite the latter's inexperience, Suzaku hummed his appreciation into Lelouch's mouth. His hands slid from his black tresses and slipped down a pair of thin shoulders, coaxing Lelouch closer to his own body.

Kissing Suzaku was, Lelouch quickly learned, like having the very breath sucked out from his lungs, especially the way the brunette had tilted his head and curled in fingers into the raven's nape, pulling away just enough that their lips were just barely brushing. Lelouch's mouth fell open in disappointment and let out a low whine, the sound swallowed moment's later by Suzaku's lips and tongue, hot and slick and fast against his own-

Determined to win, Lelouch tore himself away and buried his face in Suzaku's neck, nearly tearing the high collar in his attempt scatter suckling kisses over the skin there. Suzaku's hands joined his-Lelouch's frowned and grabbed the other glove, trying to yank it off-and helped him with the ornate clasps on his throat. Lelouch cursed himself for ever creating such a fabulous monstrosity and pulled the front open with a rip of fabric-

"Ugh, fuck me," the raven swore and ravenously kissed his way down, leaving a trail of bite marks over Suzaku's chest and abdomen. He heard the brunette laugh somewhere above him, probably taking _fuck_ _me_ as literal, and did the only thing he could think of in his haze to keep Suzaku quiet.

Suzaku's back arched, shoulders tensing and pressing hard against the mattress, the feel of Lelouch palming him through the fabric of his uniform almost enough to black his mind out for a moment. He quickly shook the fog free and locked his knees against Lelouch's hips. The Emperor let out a surprised yelp when the world suddenly turned sideways and upside down, blinking up with wide eyes at the annoyingly bright grin above him.

It seemed like Suzaku wasn't going to let him win. Bitch. Even if he did look sexy with his uniform just barely clinging to his shoulders and one arm bare without a glove.

"-Dammit!" the Emperor growled, thrashing beneath his Knight in protest only to have his wrists gathered up and pinned above his head. Suzaku chuckled and leaned down to press their lips together but Lelouch threw his head to the side, quickly labeling the action as a mistake when a hot mouth closed around his fluttering pulse.

Dammit... dammit it all, how was he supposed to _think_ when Suzaku was licking sensitive spots that even Lelouch didn't know he had on his neck? _Damn my frailty, damn C.C., __**damn**__ my affections for Suzak-_

The raven made a weird, breathless noise, hips shifting uncomfortably against the bed. "D-damn you," he gasped, closing his eyes tightly and pressing the side of his face into the sheets while Suzaku kissed down his throat and used his free hand to easily pull apart the clasps and buttons that held the front of his ornate white robes together.

"You still haven't ordered me to stop," Suzaku pointed out, reveling in the squeak that flew from Lelouch's lips when he closed his teeth around a nipple. The raven squirmed and hissed, yanking feebly at his wrists and when Suzaku didn't let go, he threw his hips up and tangled their legs together.

It was like a switch had flipped and suddenly both young men were tearing at each other, teeth clicking and fingers ripping at expensive fabric that Lelouch would later have to replace and hips rocking together in a clumsy rhythm that had their thighs trembling with anticipation-

"F-fuck," Lelouch hissed, twisting his head away so he could breathe, every downward thrust of his Knight's hips making the air catch in his lungs. "Y-you better use lube, y-you stupid jo-jock... spit is undignif-fied."

Suzaku hummed his response against the raven's jaw and released his grip on his wrists so that he could shrug out of the top half of his uniform. "Mm... where is it?"

Lelouch nodded at the beside table, pale hands coming up to grip at Suzaku's arms... he really needed to get that damn glove off-

"Hey... I can't move if you're holding me like that."

The raven flushed but didn't release his hold, eyes glued to some far away spot on the wall in what seemed to be genuine embarrassment. Suzaku frowned worriedly and the tense, desperate air around them died just a little. He reached out with his gloved hand and trailed his fingertips over Lelouch's jaw, slowly turning the Emperor's head to face him and Lelouch stared at him with steely violet orbs, trying to cover up whatever emotions he didn't want his Knight to know about.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Suzaku's bitten lips and Lelouch crinkled his nose at the fluttering feeling that smile gave him.

"Silly," Suzaku murmured, his voice sounding more amused than teasing. His fingers slipped away from Lelouch's jaw to brush aside a few strands of hair clinging to his forehead. "We don't have to do this. I'm not-ouch!"

Lelouch shoved, his hand still stinging where it had made contact with Suzaku's cheek, and sent the brunette toppling into the empty side of the bed. Suzaku sat up, eyes wide and bewildered, but Lelouch didn't try to make a break for it. Instead, he crawled over to the edge of the bed, stretching his lithe form out so he could reach into the top drawer of his nightstand. He frowned when his fingers met the foreign shape of a heavy plastic bottle and he whirled around, chucking it at Suzaku's head and prompting a pained yelp from the brunette.

"What was that for?" Suzaku hissed, one eye squinted shut in pain as he rubbed his bruised brow bone. Lelouch settled on his knees and Suzaku couldn't help but stare at the strip of pale chest that hid beneath the fold of his white robes, the ruby clasp hanging awkwardly to the side and his pants undone (_when had that happened?_). The raven lifted a thin eyebrow and crawled over to the top of the bed, propping his back up against the head board, his eyes trained carefully on Suzaku.

The Knight swallowed thickly and glanced down at the pink bottle in his hands. Taped to the front was a little piece of paper that had C.C.'s unmistakable signature on it.

Of course. Why wouldn't it?

Lelouch cleared his throat and held out a hand, beckoning his Knight to come closer. The brunette smiled reassuringly and slid forward, coming to a stop on his knees between Lelouch's legs. To be completely and utterly honest, Lelouch was a bit frightened by the idea, but he let Suzaku kiss him slowly, flinching when he heard the bottle click open somewhere between them.

The scent of strawberries filled the air around them and Suzaku chuckled against Lelouch's lips. "C.C. has very good taste."

"Surprised it isn't pepperoni," Lelouch grumbled, feeling a little defeated. He was really going to let this happen, wasn't he? Not only that, but he was going to let Suzaku _win_ and _take_ him too, wasn't he?

Well, fuck.

Before Lelouch knew it, Suzaku was kissing him again, long and deep and hard and full of hunger. Lelouch grabbed the bottle from his hands so that Suzaku could easily divest him of the rest of his clothes, but the only articles of clothing that were flung off his bed were two pairs of white and black boots, two pairs of pants, white and navy, two pairs of underwear, boxers and briefs, the top to Suzaku's ridiculous uniform, and the last black glove. Lelouch squirmed against the brunette, hands tugging at the white robes that were just barely clinging to his upper body. "W-wait... let me-unh..." The raven's body went rigid, strung tighter than a harpsichord and he squirmed at the new intrusion. It was more weird than painful, but still... the fact remained that now he was definitely bottoming...

But when Suzaku kissed him slowly, almost languidly and added another finger to the first, Lelouch shuddered and forgot about his silly little game to win. Especially when Suzaku twisted his wrist and hooked his fingers, the tips touching something inside the raven that sent him jerking against the pillows and teeth sinking into his knuckles.

All coherent thought had mostly stopped by then, and the last of his functioning brain cells, along with his pride, shut down.

"_Hnn_...!"

Suzaku could only blink, staring in awe at the deep flush that had settled on his Emperor's face, eyes half mast and violet orbs dark with arousal, the rapid falling and rising of his chest, his hair splayed out messily over the pillows beside him...

He really was beautiful, even as messy as this. Gorgeous even.

Suzaku licked his lips nervously, nudging Lelouch's fist away with his nose, and experimentally pressed his fingers in again-

"A-ah! F-fuck!" Lelouch cried, his hips jerking forward as the brunette hit his prostate and his fist flying out to punch Suzaku in the shoulder. He found himself not only empty, what with Suzaku's hand snapping back from the impact, but fiercely coherent again. "Kururugi Suzaku, I swear," he grit out, grabbing the Knight's waist and yanking him closer until the brunette was pressing him against the headboard, chest to chest and hips to hips (_Fuck, how am I supposed to think with his cock shoved against mine-_), "that if you don't _fuck_ me _right_ this second, I will strip you of your title and kick you out."

Suzaku couldn't say no to that. He couldn't say no to Lelouch pouring that hideously pink gel over his pale fingers and running them over his cock until he deemed it enough. And he sure as _fuck_ couldn't say no when Lelouch spread his legs, setting them on either side of his narrow hips.

They both gasped in unison when Suzaku moved forward, one of Lelouch's hands flying to Suzaku's shoulder while the other buried itself in his auburn curls. It was a little awkward and clumsy at first, and Suzaku had to stop himself for a moment and drop his forehead against Lelouch's, a sheepish smile curving his lips. "You okay...?" he breathed out, gasping sharply when Lelouch nodded and experimentally shifted his hips. There was no way that was good for Suzaku's self control, considering what Lelouch's was wiggling on-and a shriek tore from Lelouch's mouth when he spasmed and caused Suzaku to throw his hips forward.

"Oh god, oh god, Lelouch, I'm so sorry," Suzaku moaned helplessly, the color draining from his face at the sound Lelouch had made. He lifted a hand, pulling his fingers soothingly through Lelouch's black strands of hair.

"...Do that again."

"Huh?"

"Do it again!" Lelouch ordered, voice trembling from the pleasure that was thrumming through his veins. Suzaku blushed, finally understanding what had happened, and fixed his grip on Lelouch's hips. He drew back slowly, just enough for Lelouch to groan needily in the back of his throat before repeating his earlier motions and snapping his hips forward. Lelouch screamed out again and threw his head back, shoulders pressing hard against the headboard and fingers tugging insistently on the brunette's curls.

Suzaku let out a breathless laugh and began to move, his care vanishing after the first few thrusts when Lelouch started moving against him, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck and gasping out every time they came together. It wasn't long until they found their rhythm, a little frantic, a little harsh, with Suzaku literally fucking him into headboard where it thudded repeatedly against the wall and his slim fingers winding into Lelouch's hair and drawing him into an open-mouthed kiss, all hot breath and slick tongues and-

Lelouch cried out again, swallowing Suzaku's moan, digging his heels into the brunette's lower back. Suzaku fell forward, dark green irises disappearing behind thick lashes and shuddered when Lelouch began begging in his ear, too far gone to even realize what he was doing, couldn't even keep his thoughts to himself-

There were two things he learned right then and there. One was that while in the throes of passion, he couldn't seem to control his own thoughts _or_ his tongue-

(_"God-fuck, __**god**_**-**_fuck me, harder, harder, __**fuck**__, Su-Suzaku...!")_

-and that two, Suzaku seemed to revert to his native language the closer he came to climax-

(_"A-ah... Rurushu... aishiteru...")_

-until, finally, both Emperor and Knight were moaning the other's name, muscles spasming, ears ringing and vision exploding with black and white spots. Lelouch's orgasm shook him right down to the what felt like the very core of his being and he scrabbled frantically at Suzaku's shoulders with a keening moan.

The brunette Knight only managed a few more thrusts before driving home, his mind blanching (_"Rurushu!"_) and muscles freezing as he released into the hot body below him.

When he finally opened his green eyes-clear now that the cloud of lust had vanished-he noticed that he had somehow ended up on his back with Lelouch panting raggedly on his chest, his white robes draped over them like a blanket.

"Ahn... y-you... I..." Lelouch struggled with the words that had always come so easily to him and quickly gave up. He let his head fall back onto Suzaku's sweaty chest, black strands of hair sticking to tan skin.

"Uh huh," Suzaku agreed breathlessly, tossing an arm over his face.

It took Lelouch a whole ten minutes to recover (somewhat), while Suzaku managed in two, detaching himself from where he was still intimately connected with his Emperor and making a half hearted attempt at cleaning them both off, finally pulling off Lelouch's white robes and tossing them to the floor so that he could settle into the sheets with the raven.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly once Lelouch remembered how to speak properly again.

The Emperor nodded, glad that Suzaku had turned them both on their sides so that he barely had to move. "...Stickier... and sweatier," he mumbled, violet eyes slowly slipping shut despite his internal protests. "But, yes... more relaxed, I suppose."

Something warm touched his hand and he unfurled it, only to find Suzaku threading his fingers through his. Lelouch managed a soft smile and opened one eye, his gaze sweeping over Suzaku's messy hair, his scratched shoulders, that tired, but content grin, and the bright light in his eyes. "Mmm... Suzaku?"

The brunette quirked a brow and pulled Lelouch's hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over bitten knuckles. "Yes, my Lord?"

"...I love you, too."

In the end, Lelouch blamed himself for not getting it out in the open sooner. The sex was _that_ good.

x.x.x

**That... was so painful... ow my head. Please review? Or, if you're more LiveJournal savvy, you can find it in my new LJ account (tenshi_plz). Link's in my profile C:**

**Hnnn... I go sleep nao.  
**


End file.
